


你我之间，不解之缘

by heydii



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Yoodong - Freeform, 裕东
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydii/pseuds/heydii
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 5





	你我之间，不解之缘

————————

这是一个和睦美满的早晨。

原本。

金裕贤身在迪斯尼乐园，凉快的春季里飘随着一丝暖风，欢乐又舒适的气氛让迪斯尼乐园各个角落都充满了游客的笑声，不论是小孩还是长辈，再到成双结对的情侣，个个脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容，享受着游乐的时光。

金裕贤也是。灿烂的笑容挂在脸上从未消失过，弯弯的笑眼也溢满了幸福的波光，其中原因并不是因为乐园的氛围，而是手里牵着的女孩。

「就这么高兴？」女孩望着一蹦一跳的年下，溺宠地伸手顺了顺她的发丝，也弯起眼笑着说。

「因为是东东啊，」金裕贤停下脚步，转头望向自己的女朋友，用那不是很熟落的中文真诚地说，「我有你很幸福～」

「就你嘴巴甜。」韩东表面嫌弃，但牵着金裕贤的手握得更紧了。「纪念日礼物除了今天的约会，还有一个哦。」

「是什么？」金裕贤顿时双眼一亮，像个好奇的小狗狗恳切地看着韩东。

只见韩东吸了一口气，双手缓缓覆上金裕贤的脸庞，闭上眼向前慢慢凑进。金裕贤再傻也知道她是什么意思，刷了一下红了脸也跟着闭上眼，等待唇上传来对方的温度——

“啪！！！！”

「嘶...痛痛痛痛痛....！」金裕贤按着自己的鼻子，突然传来剧烈的疼痛让她睁不开眼睛。东东为什么打我？？这发展不对啊...金裕贤委屈地揉着自己，喉咙不知怎么的发不出声。

「呀金裕贤！！你给我起来！！！」

嗯？这响亮又厚实的叫喊声？貌似不是东东...

艰难地睁开眼，然而马上映入眼帘的并不是韩东，更不是什么迪斯尼乐园，而是...一只大象玩偶？

「呀你、我说难得休假，你个死崽子，七早八早调什么闹钟！！闹钟响就算了，你还给我睡得那么熟让它一直响响响是怎样！！！我不用睡啊，啊？！！！」

「秀雅...欧尼...？」模糊的视线这才逐渐清晰，转头就看见自己的室友姐姐凶巴巴的瞪着自己，估计刚才狠狠砸自己脸的恐怕就是她扔的大象玩偶。

什么嘛...居然是个梦？！

金裕贤完全没有理会金秀雅在那儿吼，独自为自己打断的梦感到可惜，深深叹了一口气。

「莫呀--这委屈的样子是怎样嘛，该委屈的是我好吗！！本来想睡到中午的，现在倒好，计划全泡汤了.....」金秀雅见状心里更不平衡了，又开始机关枪似的抱怨起来。

「好嘛好嘛，那欧尼现在再睡回去不就好了..」金裕贤撅起嘴，弱弱地抓起那只大象玩偶在手里玩弄。

「算了，根本睡不到了，我要找祉攸始娟吃早餐去。」说完就转身开门离开。

那你还叫我醒干嘛！！！金裕贤无辜地瞪大双眼，眼巴巴地盯着金秀雅装作什么事也没发生似的走出房间。

敢情这欧尼只是看不顺眼我可以睡得那么熟么？

金裕贤越想越委屈，伴着一声哀嚎翻身把头埋进枕头里。为什么偏偏要那一刻叫我醒，明明就快亲上了，为什么！！！

「呜...金宝拉欧尼我讨厌你....」脸还埋在枕间，含糊且没威力的骂道，同时感觉自己被砸的鼻子还隐隐作痛，顿时又燃起一股火。

什么小青鸟，什么温柔可爱，欧尼根本就是暴力的驼鸟...翼龙！！！「我的美梦啊...呜呜呜呜」用力捏着那个大象玩偶发泄，又泄气地瘫在床上。

__

金裕贤重新闭上眼老实躺着，天真地以为可以马上睡着继续做回刚才的梦。就在她意识慢慢开始模糊，突然下铺传来一道力摇晃着床架，又残忍地把她拉回现实。

「....欧尼你又想干嘛rrrrr....你不要睡我要啦..！」烦躁地翻身用棉被把自己牢牢盖着，提高音量抗议。

「...妈妈！」这时一道软嫩的声音透过棉被传来，金裕贤愣了愣，急忙掀开棉被确认，只见一个目测只有3、4岁的小女孩抓着床架呆呆地望着她。

「...你哪位？」金裕贤也歪着头打量着眼前的小孩，然后默默伸手捏了捏自己的脸颊。

啊疼...不是梦啊。

那不对啊？？？为啥宿舍里会有小孩啊？？我们公司好像没人有这么小的孩子啊...而且为什么是在秀雅欧尼的床，难道...！

金裕贤小小的脑袋开始各种脑补，内心上演着千奇百怪的小剧场，甚至怀疑起这小孩是不是超自然生物了。

「妈妈你怎么了，这里是哪里啊？」小孩笑嘻嘻的抬头望着金裕贤，眼看就快爬上床梯子了。

「诶诶诶你别上来、你跌伤了我可赔不起啊...」金裕贤一惊马上没了睡意，赶紧爬下床，把小孩抱到金秀雅的床坐着后又迅速拉开距离，满是警惕地看着她。

「你刚刚...说什么？」

「呜...马麻你怎么不认得我了...我是晓东啊呜呜，我要妈咪...妈咪呢..」

「你别、别哭...嘘，乖，我帮你找妈咪好不好？」小孩这才安静下来，金裕贤没想到这小孩还挺好哄的。「你说你是什么...笑冬？怎么是中文名？」

小孩不满崛起嘴，「这不是妈妈你取的么...」

「啊？不不不，你为什么一直叫我妈妈？」...我才二十三岁啊老天，我去哪生了这孩子啊！！金裕贤不敢相信地蹙起眉盯着眼前的小孩。「你你你看清楚，我绝对不可能是你妈妈！」

「呜..你骗人，你就是妈妈...虽然你昨天还是黑头发的，妈妈，黄头发不好看，好可怕呜...」

「好好好好，不哭不哭，我是你妈妈好了吧...我说，那个什么冬，你为什么会在这里啊？」金裕贤觉得自己也快哭了，她实在搞不懂为何莫名其妙就成了别人的妈妈。

「不是你带我来的吗？还有妈妈，我是金晓东，金钱的金，春晓的晓，东...妈咪的东。」小孩随手就抓起床边的笔记本，握着铅笔歪歪斜斜地写上自己的名字。

金裕贤不禁惊叹于小孩韩中文切换自如的同时也为金秀雅的日记本默哀，看着小孩的字体，她只认得‘金’和‘东’两个字。

「为什么是用中文名啊？你妈咪又是谁？我怎么带你来的？昨天发生了什么吗？」金裕贤越来越想不通，爆发一连串的问题，也没考虑到小孩到底听不听得明白。看小孩一脸不知所措，金裕贤又再慢慢把问题重复了遍。

「中文名...因为妈咪是中国人啊，其实我也有韩文名，只是你们平时都叫我小东的...」

「等等，你说你妈咪是中国人，名字里有个东，然后我是你妈妈，而且你随我的姓...」金裕贤突然控制不住嘴角的上扬。假设这小孩是穿越过来的，那这就是我和东东的孩子...然后姓金...

「呵呵呵...我是在上面的那个啊呵呵呵...」金裕贤完全把重点搞错了。

「妈...？妈妈！！你怎么了！！」小孩看着眼前突然像个痴汉傻笑起来地金裕贤，吓了一跳眼眶又开始溢满泪水。

「呃...抱歉，那你说，你的妈咪叫什么名字？」金裕贤努力压制自己兴奋的情绪，充满期待地问道。

「...祉攸...」

什么！！！！！

金裕贤感觉自己脑袋轰一声炸开，直接当机愣着不动，也没听进后来的话。

不是、不是说好中国人吗，祉攸欧尼名字里也没有东字，而且，而且...为什么是祉攸欧尼？！等等，如果孩子真的是东的，那祉攸欧尼？我也没跟祉攸欧尼长得那么像吧？还是说...不金裕贤，你个渣男...别告诉我以后会有两老婆...不...一定搞错了..是、是我被渣了...

金裕贤觉得她已面临崩溃边缘，向来头脑简单的她一下子没办法让思绪转过来，越是思考就越偏，就快让她严重超负荷了。

「...祉攸阿姨！」这时好像又听到了什么。

啊？什么...阿姨？

金裕贤一脸懵地看着金晓东，她兴奋地望向房门招手，随着她的视线转身望去，只见到瞪大双眼表示难以置信的金祉攸，她停下了啃苹果的动作，在她震惊得张开嘴的同时苹果也啪一声掉在地板，直径滚到金裕贤脚旁。

「你叫我阿姨....」空气凝固了好一会儿金祉攸才缓缓开口，可明显她也把重点放在了错的地方。难道正常不是该问孩子哪里来的么？

「哇靠金裕贤，你去哪里生的孩子！！」金裕贤还没来得及开口，随后又马上响起一道响亮且富有穿透力的声音。金秀雅不知何时在金祉攸身后冒出，表情也是震惊得跟金祉攸一模一样。

问得倒是符合正常人...诶不对，为什么马上认为孩子是我生的啊？？金裕贤生无可恋地望着队内最年长的两位姐姐，不由自主地替团队智商平均值感到惋惜。

「哎呀别叫那么大声好不好..孩子不是我...」

「哦莫莫好可爱的小孩子！！！能摸摸么？」又一个脑袋冒出，是李始娟。

「呃...」都怪秀雅欧尼的叫声...全世界都知道了。金裕贤想着，更无奈了。

「发生什么事了？」远处忽然传来了韩东的声音，金裕贤瞬间紧张起来，手忙脚乱把站在房门口看戏的姐姐们推出房间，慌张关上门把全部人隔离在外。

「是妈咪...唔！！」金晓东听到自己熟悉的声音，兴奋想呼唤韩东，却马上被金裕贤捂着嘴不让发声。

「小东啊，你安静会儿，我跟你说，你很可能穿越了，所以你不能乱喊别人为妈妈啊！」金裕贤很是迫切地说，「首先你先小声告诉我，你妈妈，还有妈咪，到底是谁？」

「唔唔唔..」

「啊？你说啥我听不见啊？」金裕贤完全没意识到她的手还捂着小孩的嘴。

「唔唔唔唔唔！！」

「什么.....啊痛！！」直到手心被狠狠咬了一口才吃痛放开。

「...咳,我妈妈就是你，叫金裕贤，妈咪叫韩东，我今年四岁....2032年...咳，刚才进来的是祉攸阿姨、秀雅阿姨...还有始娟阿姨...不过也不太像，年轻了好多...咳」

「好了好了你别说了，你没事吧，来喝水...」金裕贤看着边咳嗽还很努力想解释的金晓东，赶紧拧开自己的水瓶喂她喝水。好险，差点亲手把自己孩子...

「所以你是我和...韩东欧尼的孩子咯？」金裕贤压抑不住兴奋的心情，真挚地盯着金晓东一再确认。

金晓东喝着金裕贤递来的水，含水鼓起腮帮子乖巧地点了点头，吞下时又打了个饱嗝。

「小东东啊，听妈妈说，你现在要叫我裕贤欧尼，叫妈咪为韩东欧尼知道吗？还有那些...阿姨，也是。」待金晓东平复，把她抱起来坐在自己大腿，耐心地劝说。

「为什么？」

「呃...因为你来到了以前的世界，所以...你不听话的话就回不去了，你就再也看不到妈妈和妈咪了...」

「...好吧，可是妈...裕贤欧尼你不要丢下我哦。」意外的没有反抗，很乖巧地听话改口道，笑眯眯地弯起双眼抱着金裕贤撒娇。

金裕贤被自己未来的小孩萌到，捏了捏那嫩嫩的脸蛋也不禁感慨自己未来的教育看来还是挺成功的啊。

「那你要好好跟着我知道么？」

「嗯！」

__

「这是我堂哥的孩子，最近我们也休假嘛，我接过来玩玩...可能就几天，你们不会有意见吧？」金裕贤装作镇定把金晓东带到客厅，很自然地向成员们解释。

「不会不会～小宝贝你叫什么名字？好可爱啊～～」金秀雅才不在意小孩的由来，马上冲上前把金晓东抱在自己怀里逗起来。

「我的天啊，好可爱..来姐姐这里！」李佳泫也加入。

「嘿小朋友，你刚刚叫我什么，你再说一遍好不好？」金祉攸似乎还在刚才被称作为阿姨的冲击中，很正经地问。

「你是祉攸...欧尼。」金晓东被吓了一跳缩进金裕贤怀里，小心翼翼地回答。

「那我呢我呢！」其他人见状又兴奋起来，争先恐后地也跟着问。

「始娟欧尼...佳泫欧尼，还有多美欧尼...呜」金晓东被盯得不好意思，把脸埋在金裕贤怀里拒绝沟通。

「啊啊好可爱--」然而在这群奇怪姐姐的眼里只觉得小孩这样更萌了。

「好了好了你们吓到她了啦...」金裕贤安慰般揉着金晓东毛顺的头发，忍不住向成员们抗议。

「不对啊，你怎么带她进来的？」这时韩东才慢慢从厨房走出来，跟其他人不一样，问了个很正常的问题，其他成员才突然意识到问题似的跟着看向金裕贤。

「呃就...」

「妈...韩东姐姐！」金晓东听到韩东的声音马上奔向她抱着她的大腿，开朗地笑道，惹来身后姐姐们的羡慕妒忌恨。

「诶？你怎么会说中文？」韩东成功被转移注意力，蹲下身子与金晓东平视。

「因为，因为...」金晓东被问倒了，挠着脑袋望向金裕贤。

「因为...我的堂嫂是中国人，哈哈哈....」金裕贤慌张地解释，「这孩子叫金晓东，呃...小东东。」

「哦莫那么这里有两个东儿了呢，」金祉攸像发现新大陆似的，「而且也跟东好像哦！」

「可、可能是因为...有中国的、血缘吧哈哈..」金裕贤连忙向前抱起金晓东，想赶紧停止这些尬聊免得穿帮。「小东东我带你去公园玩吧！」

「蛤...」

「走吧走吧！」没等金晓东反应过来就把她抱走，一刻也不想多逗留便开门离开宿舍。

__

「你的意思是说，你一睡醒就在秀雅欧尼的床了？」公园长凳上，金裕贤牵着金晓东并肩坐着，一手捏着纸巾把她嘴角沾上的冰淇淋擦去。

「嗯！」金晓东心情很不错，一边吃掉金裕贤给自己买的最后一口冰淇淋一边晃着腿回答问题。

「那么昨晚发生了什么？」

「嗯...昨晚是平安夜哦，晚餐后你就叫我回自己房间睡觉，说圣诞老人只会帮早睡的孩子实现愿望。」

「你这么小就自己睡啦？」金裕贤忍不住打断，很不可思议地望着金晓东。

「噢，我跟妈咪睡一间房，你睡另一间。」

「啊？？？？」不是吧，我在家地位那么低？

「可其实我是知道的哦，妈咪每次哄我睡觉后就会跑去你的房间。」

「...怎么知道？」

「有一天我发噩梦吓醒时想找妈咪可她却不在，后来是在你的房间找到的。可能妈咪也发噩梦了吧，你好像是在哄妈咪睡觉，我不想打扰你们就回去自己睡了，妈妈我很勇敢吧？」金晓东一脸天真地笑着说。

「你...看到什么了？」

「因为妈咪平时睡前都会亲一亲哄我才睡，可那时你也在亲妈咪哦，原来妈咪也需要人哄才可以睡啊...而且还亲了好久呢...」

「咳、咳...小东东啊，以后我们会多多陪你睡觉的，你不能这样没有敲门就进别人房间知道吗？」看金晓东似懂非懂地点了点头后，才继续说道，「那昨天睡觉前有做什么吗？」

「许愿啊，因为我早睡的话圣诞老人就会注意到我。」

「...那你许什么愿了？」看着一脸单纯的孩子，默默拿起矿泉水喝，内心忍不住吐槽自己把孩子忽悠得不轻啊。

「我想知道我是怎么来到这个世界的！」

「噗--咳咳咳...！你说啥？？」金裕贤听后一个惊吓，没忍住把水吐出来后就呛到了。不会吧，所以她就穿越了？可也没有办法展现给孩子看她是怎样来的吧？诶不对，我也没有能力让东东生孩子吧？？

「就...我问了秀雅阿姨，她说恋人结婚后会进一个房里用魔法把孩子变出来，可祉攸阿姨说跟异性牵手就会怀孕，而多美阿姨说我是通过科技让妈咪怀孕生下我的。我好奇嘛，我的朋友都有爸爸妈妈，为什么我就只有妈妈和妈咪？」

原来是人工受孕...金裕贤突然心疼起韩东，鼻子一酸，认真地对金晓东说，「我们的家庭跟别人不一样，不一定是有爸爸妈妈的家庭才是正常的家庭，你妈咪也是很辛苦...几乎是堵上生命了才能有今天的你。所以啊，不要觉得自己跟别人不一样，不然妈咪听了会很伤心的，好吗？」

「呜...我不会让你们伤心的，我不觉得别人家好，我喜欢妈咪和妈妈，我也不想要有爸爸...」金晓东扑到金裕贤怀里，金裕贤也抱紧着她，感叹道自己孩子还真是懂事。

「不过...你为什么不直接问我们？有需要问其他人么？」

「我问你了啊。」

「那我说啥？」

「你说我长大就会明白了。」

...我好欠打。金裕贤开始怀疑这孩子的懂事会不会只是韩东教得好，自己只会负责忽悠人。

「...那，你说想知道你怎么来的所以许愿，那是要解开疑问才可以回去么？」金裕贤开始懊恼起来，要怎么给一个四岁小孩讲解这么复杂的课题？

「反正就是妈妈和妈咪结婚了才有我呗。那你们怎么在一起的啊？」

「所以...你不会是要目睹我们在一起了才回去吧？」

「诶？妈妈你还没跟妈咪结婚吗？」

「结什么婚....我们都还没在一起呢...」

「那怎么办？」金晓东歪着脑袋，傻傻地问。

「...要，告白啊...」金裕贤小声嘀咕，脸颊渐渐浮现明显的晕红。她喜欢韩东很久了，可自己的性格从来就不是主动的，每次只敢悄悄偷看，别说告白，对视久了她都没办法淡定。

偏偏从以前认识韩东至今，『神秘』这一形容词似乎就没脱离过她，温柔优雅同时却又耿直得让人发寒。金裕贤一直不了解，从她那里感受到的宠爱究竟是否只是对成员的关照，而两人关系中偶尔暧昧的打闹又是否只是自己多心会错意罢了。

可在她以为这名为暗恋的心思只能一直持续下去时，金晓东出现了，还告诉自己说，她的妻子就是韩东，她们还有一个乖巧懂事的孩子，有着很幸福的家庭。

虽然还是不敢相信，因为这一切都太不像现实了，孩子穿越什么的...这不是电影的情节么？

「呃啊啊我没想过告白呜...东东会接受我什么的太扯了啊，何况结婚成家的，还、还...」...还替我生孩子。金裕贤越想越害羞，埋头抱膝地卷缩起来，弱弱传出嘤呜的声音。

金晓东也呆滞望着自己的妈妈，很是不能理解。这画面来看应该没人会相信她们俩是母女的，怎么看都只像是两个小孩，只是其中一个...尺寸超常。

金裕贤突然又猛然抬起头，意志坚定地盯着金晓东，「小东东，我一定要告白成功，不然你就不会出生了。」...也或许你就不会跟我姓了，如果要等到韩东跟我告白的话。

「为了不让未来的故事乱套，拼了！」金裕贤伸出手握紧拳头，语气满是诚恳。

金晓东跟着开朗地笑起来，也伸出小小的手掌覆上金裕贤的拳头，「妈妈加油！」

__

「怎么了吗？为什么又回来了？」韩东打开副驾驶座的车门，探头望向金裕贤。

「东东啊～我们一起去玩吧，我不太会照顾小孩子...」金裕贤眼里一闪一闪的，眨着眼撒娇道，知道韩东一直以来都不会拒绝自己的，之前还认为是原本性格就这样，现在想想才知道自己有多迟钝。

「你真是的...那么要去哪？」果然顺从地坐进车子。金裕贤很主动地马上向前替她系好安全带，还顺手理了理她被风吹得有些许凌乱的发丝，韩东对年下突然的举动略感惊奇，不解地看着她。

「你怎么感觉心情很...特别啊？不会是要我请客吧？」

「只是开心啦...你回团后我们不是都没有一起出去过嘛...」金裕贤暗自叹了一口气，不愧是东，话永远那么直，也怪不得自己一直不敢追求她。

「韩东姐姐～今天你都会陪我玩吗？」金晓东从后座冒出，红扑扑的小脸蛋扬起天真可爱的笑容，用稚嫩的中文说道。

「嗯对呀，晓东，你想去哪里玩？」韩东亲切的回应，金裕贤看着莫名觉得这画面好温馨，嘴角也不受控制跟着上扬。

「都行！只要跟你们都行！」金晓东见韩东答应后更开心了，嘻嘻地笑起来。

「坐好咯，我要开车了。去游乐场可以么？」

「内！」金晓东乖巧回应后就自己系好安全带坐好，韩东看了不禁感叹。

「这孩子好乖哦。」

...一定是你教得好。金裕贤差一点就跟着搭话，悄悄地瞄了韩东一眼，「...而且长得也很可爱。」

「对啊，你堂嫂一定也很好看。」

「噗...」

「怎...怎么了么？」韩东疑惑地盯着金裕贤，转头竟也发现金晓东捂着嘴像是在偷笑。

「没，没事。」金裕贤弯起双眸列齿一笑，很真诚地说，「很漂亮，她妈咪很漂亮。」

「对，我妈咪很漂亮！」金晓东也跟着附合。

韩东不晓得她们的反应为何那么一致，明明自己说的不是什么奇怪的话啊。思考了一会儿还是想不明白，也不以为意。

接近一个小时后才抵达目的地，金晓东已在后头呼呼大睡。韩东也从瞌睡中惊醒，掩嘴打了个哈欠。「到了？怎么那么久？」

「是我开慢了，想让你们睡得安稳些。下车吧，这里挺不错的。」金裕贤说着便替韩东解开安全带，然后下车把后座的金晓东叫醒。

金晓东很自然地走在金裕贤和韩东之间牵着两人的手，两大人中间牵着一个小孩的气氛很是奇妙，金晓东笑着说，说这样才不会跟家人走散。

韩东被小孩说的『家人』一词有些煞到，本想纠正她叫姐姐却发现金裕贤笑着点头附合，有些脸红地避开她炽热的视线假装环顾着周围。

太怪了，跟裕贤尼带着小孩子来游乐园的感觉实在太怪了。

韩东瞥了瞥笑得很开心的金裕贤和金晓东，不知为何有一种带了两小孩来玩的错觉。

「呜哇，是小丑！我也要气球！」突然金晓东看着不远处叫起来，把原本牵着韩东和金裕贤的两手放开，然后又抓着她俩的空着手让她们牵在一起。「嘻嘻我要去拿气球，你们不要放开在这里等我哟。」

韩东望着蹦蹦跳走的金晓东，不禁失笑，心想这小孩还真是人小鬼大，本要松手却反被金裕贤一个十指紧扣。

「呀东东～晓东让我们不要松开啊。」

「莫呀你...」发现金裕贤嬉皮笑脸地看着自己，「怎么，你也怕你走丢吗？」

「是呀～」金裕贤伸出另一手抱着韩东的手臂，头也靠上去，「你不要把我弄丢哦～」

「你真是比小孩还黏人啊...」韩东拿金裕贤没办法，伸出食指轻轻推了推靠在自己身上的大型狗狗。

「哪有，对东我才这样的。」金裕贤很真挚地凝视着，深怕韩东会不相信似的。

韩东开始觉得有点不对劲，金裕贤平时也很爱在自己身边绕，但今天好像特别积极。唇角慢慢漾起微妙的弧度，眯起眼打量金裕贤。「你今天有点伊桑嘿啊...还有你为什么从来不对我说敬语啊？」

「嘿嘿中文也不是没敬语嘛，我知道你才不会在意的。再说了，我是早生年，对你可以不用敬语啊。哎呀东东～我们又不是不亲近～」

「哼谁跟你亲近了...」

「不要害羞嘛，东明明也喜欢我吧？」

「啊？我...」

「你不是说你最爱成员们了么，难道骗人的？」金裕贤难得看到韩东开始脸红慌张的样子，有点坏心眼的想逗她，默默在心里偷笑。

「...是啦是啦。」韩东无奈移开视线，就看到金晓东向她们走来，准备松掉金裕贤的手去牵金晓东时，她却很快地跑去金裕贤另一边。

「你们继续牵，我只有一个手，另一个要拿气球呢。」

金裕贤对金晓东眨了眨眼，表示称赞。哈，我孩子也太有眼力见了。

__

「真的要吗....」

「姐姐别怕嘛，裕贤欧尼会抓好你的。」

「不不不我不要...」

「东，放心啦，这过山车连小孩都能搭，一定不恐怖的。」

「可...」

「姐姐陪我玩嘛！不然你坐中间就好了，我和裕贤欧尼保护你呵呵...」

「对啊，一整天下来你都没玩到几样，一直都是我跟晓东玩的，你没一起很可惜啊...」

两大人一小孩就这样逛了一整天，金晓东很兴奋地拉着她们玩了各种游乐设施，在韩东多次用各种理由回避后，现在又来到了家庭式云霄飞车。

「我...」韩东很是纠结，她完全没想到一个四岁小孩胆子都比她大，竟然敢跟着金裕贤到处玩。可眼前一大人一小孩眼睛圆溜溜满是期待地盯着自己，就忍不住心软，「好吧...就一次！」

「耶！！」两人兴奋地击掌，就连笑声都几乎是同一个频率。一瞬间韩东还以为看到了缩小版的金裕贤，通过今天的观察，金晓东无论行为和语气都跟金裕贤太相像了。

「你们也太一致了吧...」...都那么可爱。韩东笑了笑，弯下腰伸手宠溺地轻捏着金晓东的脸，再望向金裕贤。「我都怀疑是你的孩子了。」

「什么呀～」...明明是我们的孩子。金裕贤话中有话，「可你不觉得你们也长得很像吗？虽然性格挺随我，我是说，性格很像我。」

「呵呵还真是...所以有一种亲切感吧，你说是不是呀小东东～」韩东没发现金裕贤的意思，自顾逗起金晓东。

不一会儿就轮到她们的次序了，照约定好的让韩东坐在中间。韩东脸上掩饰不了心里的紧张，手牢牢地抓着安全压杆，眼里充满不安。

金裕贤见状马上握起韩东的手紧扣着，眼神也鼓励她不要害怕。「真的不恐怖的，相信我。」

金晓东也有样学样牵着韩东，「不怕！」

「嗯...」韩东也紧握着她们，选择相信一次，闭上眼，等待恐怖降临。

然而她后悔了。早知道坚持到底不搭。

「切没劲...就是吹风的程度嘛。」结束后金裕贤失望地叹了一口气。

「可我觉得这比海盗船恐怖诶！」金晓东不同意，撅起小嘴。

这时金裕贤才发现韩东还牢牢抓着自己，而且抓得有点疼。「东啊结束了，不用抓得....东？你怎么了！！别哭啊！！！」

「oops..」...妈妈闯祸了。金晓东看着不知所措的金裕贤，心想要是在原本的世界，妈妈今天肯定得睡沙发了。

把人牵到了较少人的走道旁。

「东东...对不器...」金裕贤像做错事的小孩，轻扯着韩东衣角用中文道歉，头垂得低低的，又抬起眼观察着。

「...哼。」韩东看她这个样子，突然想要给这垂着耳朵的狗狗一个小教训，假装闹别扭撇开头。

「呜...你不要这样嘛...」金裕贤更是心急，以为韩东真的生气了。「东东...呜..」

「呀呀你...你眼睛红什么啊..喂我都还没骂你你干嘛哭啦...好啦，我只是逗你玩，我真的没事啦...」韩东被金裕贤逐渐哽咽的声音吓着，结果她自己还得反过来安慰人。

「呜，我怕你生我气嘛...」金裕贤见韩东没怎样后松了一口气，委屈抱住韩东把头靠在她肩上。

「好啦...笨蛋。」韩东看到年下是如此的反应后忍俊不住笑出声，用中文揶揄道。

「哼...你才笨蛋。」不甘示弱地回应。

「两位..姐姐，那个打扰了，我...我肚子饿了。」一旁莫名其妙被自己亲妈闪了一脸的金晓东看不下去了，虽然打断人家很没礼貌，但她肚子也都开始抗议，很巧地响了起来。

「那、那你想吃啥？反正也到晚餐时间了...」两人尴尬地迅速分开，金裕贤干咳道，不好意思地看向金晓东。

「我想去哪都行吗？」

「当然，有想吃的东西么？」金裕贤思索了一会儿，小孩子顶多只会要求快餐什么的吧。

「那都听我的咯？」

「都听你的～」

__

金裕贤错了，眼前哪是什么快餐店，华丽且高贵的横装搭配浪漫的气氛，这明明就是高级餐厅吧？

...我去。金裕贤忍不住在心里骂道。观察了会儿，餐厅里的不是情侣就是一些小家庭，是金裕贤平时绝对不会光临的地方。转头向车子后座的金晓东确认，「你确定要在这里？」

金晓东看了看韩东的眼色，凑近金裕贤小声耳语，「...妈妈，这是前阵子你们庆祝结婚五周年时带我来的地方，妈咪当时很开心的。还有，妈咪说你是喝醉了才求的婚。」

「...在这？」

「不是，是在...」

「好了，不用说没关系...」金裕贤瞥到韩东渐渐疑惑起来的表情，赶紧让金晓东结束对话。「...下车吧东，就这里。」

「啊？」韩东难以置信地瞪大眼，「...你最近赚很多么？」

「咳...前一次回归反应挺好的嘛，好啦今天高兴，没关系的。」说完也不理会韩东的反应，硬是要她下车。

就这样两个年轻女子带着一小孩来到了高级餐厅。

我的妈呀，更怪了，自己竟然跟裕贤带个小孩来这么有情调的餐厅。韩东一踏进餐厅，心情也不自觉越发怪异。

跟随服务员坐到安排的位置时，眼尖的金裕贤还捕抓到了服务员眼里一丝诧异的神情。努力让自己看起来很泰然地点餐，心里默默点算下个月的开销。

「裕贤啊，不然这餐我付吧...我选秀后还是接了许多广告的...」等待上餐期间，韩东观察金裕贤的脸色，压低声量悄悄说道。

「不...我真的没事，东东你不要看不起我嘛--这里看起来也挺不错的，也当作庆祝啦...」

「...庆祝啥？」

「呃，我们这不是跟晓东玩得很开心嘛，今天是个特别的日子。」...而且我相信今天将成为我们在一起的第一天的。金裕贤思索，今天花了那么多钱要是我待会儿还不告白岂不是很浪费？

「好吧...」韩东也不再说什么，看了看金裕贤隔壁乖乖坐着的小孩，「嘿晓东小朋友，看不出你很懂得生活啊，怎么知道这么好的餐厅啊？」

「呃...」金晓东瞄了一眼隔壁的金裕贤，「...是我家人以前带我来的。」她没说谎，确实是的。

「裕贤，你堂哥挺厉害啊，不只把孩子教得好，还教出生活品味来了。」

「呵呵...那是，我堂哥...人又好又有能力，爱老婆爱家，所以晓东才会长得那么好啊～你说是吧小东东，你爸爸对你好不好？」

「蛤？我爸爸...好像不是啊？平时教我认字数数画画的都是妈咪，睡前讲故事陪我的也是妈咪，打扮我的还是妈咪，『爸爸』有时还会跑来叫我不要总缠着妈咪，说她也需要妈咪陪的...我觉得还是妈咪好。」金晓东故意夸大说给金裕贤听，笑得很是灿烂。

金裕贤忍住想捏她的冲动，尴尬一笑。「原来堂哥，还会吃孩子的醋啊，哈..哈...哈..」

「哈哈你堂哥好可怜，不过晓东那么可爱，我要是妈妈也会很宠的～」韩东对金晓东笑了笑，目光满是温柔。金裕贤觉得此刻她已经开始吃醋了，突然觉得未来的自己一定活得不容易。

片刻，点好的餐饮陆续呈上。

「不是吧？你还点了酒？待会不用驾车么？」韩东一脸不可思议，「而且我也不会喝酒的，难不成你想给晓东喝？」

「呃...」糟了，我完全没想到啊。金裕贤有点慌，「不然...你驾？」

「金裕贤小朋友，你觉得我有驾照么？」韩东看着一脸天真的金裕贤，默默叹息。

「那...我只喝一点，喝不完就算了吧...」金裕贤吐舌不好意思地回应，韩东不知该哭还是该笑，无奈摇了摇头。

「好啦没关系了，浪费好过酒驾。」拍了拍对面年下的手背示意她别在意，好好吃饭。

在金裕贤帮金晓东切着盘里的鸡扒时，她又突然贴近耳朵小声地说，「...妈妈，你多喝点没关系，这里后面有酒店，你醉了的话我叫妈咪带你过去住一晚，这样你又有更多时间了，多好。」

...我靠，难道我还带过孩子一起开房？她怎么懂那么多？？

金裕贤瞪大眼睛震惊地盯着金晓东，「你又怎么知道的？」

金晓东耸了耸肩不打算说，她才不会告诉金裕贤说，妈妈你曾经因为去外面玩而太晚回家所以被赶出家门，然后隔天是妈咪带着我来到那个酒店接你的。

「你们怎么那么多悄悄话啊？」看着对面很有默契的两人，韩东忽然觉得自己好像被孤立了，一时也搞不清楚自己是在吃谁的醋。

「没事，只是一些小孩子的秘密。话说这里的环境真不错，音乐选得也挺好，还有这酒真好喝啊...」金裕贤心虚地转移话题，然后自然地拿起酒杯品尝。

「喂...你不是说少喝点么，至少别喝那么快啊。」韩东伸手就想阻止。

「我就喝一点点，真的。」

一点点？

待韩东吃完盘里的食物后再次抬头，才发现金裕贤双颊已微微涨起排红。「裕贤...！你...醉了？」

「... L？」虽然金裕贤确实开始有点不清醒，但还不至于醉，她是故意表现自己喝醉，顺便壮壮胆。晓东给了那么好的点子，可不能浪费机会。

「你醉了，我们回宿舍吧...不然让多美来接我们吧？」

「...那车怎么办？」金裕贤顿时紧张起来，她怎么没想到还可以叫别人来接呢。

「韩东姐姐，这里离宿舍很远，而且现在不早了，多美姐姐一定也准备睡了，麻烦人家不好吧？」金晓东也跟着搭话，她不希望自己妈妈连个告白也做不好啊。「而且...你们回去了我也没地方睡，我爸妈在国外，我现在没地方住的。」

「...那该怎么办？」韩东被难倒了。金裕贤看着金晓东不禁感叹，这孩子竟还比我机灵，神助攻啊。

「刚才路上我好像看到有酒店...」金裕贤没底气地说，心里期盼着韩东可以明白她的意思。

韩东听言后挑起眉，眼神复杂地望向金裕贤，表情很是微妙。金裕贤你可以啊，先是带着晓东跟我约会了一整天，后是来到了高级餐厅享受，现在还想继续带着小孩来开房？

「韩东姐姐我们去酒店住一晚吧，坐车好久好不舒服，好不好嘛～」金晓东这时突然撒娇道，时机真是看得准。

「...好吧，那我跟经纪人欧巴讲一声。」韩东放弃理智最后的挣扎，叹了一口气，拿起手机联络经纪人。

金裕贤趁韩东不注意跟金晓东小力碰拳，偷偷扬起了得逞的笑容。

__

来到酒店，韩东倒是很爽快地刷卡订了三个床位的房间。进到房间后韩东把身上那伪装成无尾熊的大型犬狠狠扔到床上，「双人床你和晓东睡，我睡单人床。」

「...我去洗漱。」金裕贤对于不能继续贴在韩东身上吃豆腐感到有些小失望，撅起嘴爬起身，摇摇晃晃走进浴室。

金裕贤感觉酒精已开始生效，才过了一会儿脑袋就突然变得更晕了，她双手撑在洗手台，有点后悔刚才喝得太猛，搞成这样都没办法好好思考了，告白也不知道能不能成。

打开水想洗脸让自己清醒一些，却不小心把水温值开到最高，手指才刚碰到水就被未预想的高温烫得吃痛尖叫了一声。

「裕贤...？你还好吗？」韩东听到浴室里的动静不禁开始担心，走到门口却没人回应。

「姐姐，你进去看看吧，裕贤欧尼可能是跌倒了。」金晓东也替金裕贤的冒失感到无语，开始怀疑自己妈妈到底还要不要告白了。

「裕贤...你不回答我就进去啦。」说完就转开门把进去。「裕...呀啊！！你干嘛！！走开...」

金晓东听到里头传出韩东的惊呼后就被关上了门，没了动静，马上明白是怎么回事后就懂事地爬上单人床，用厚厚的棉被把自己结实套好。非礼勿视，也勿听，双人床留给她们，我还是赶紧睡觉吧。

另一边，金裕贤听到韩东叫自己后本想回应，突然又转了个念头，选择躲在门后不出声，等人进来找自己。果然韩东很快就进来了，金裕贤一个迅速就把她拉进自己怀里抱着，然后顺手关上门。

「你、你想干嘛...！」韩东回神就发现年下笑眯眯的抱着自己，僵起身子警惕着。

这时金裕贤装作委屈地蹙起眉心，嘟着嘴撒娇，「东东～我被烫伤了...」

「是么..那你抱着我是怎样？」

「嗯...东东你好温暖噢..」金裕贤答非所问，自顾把怀里的人拥得更紧，头也埋在她的颈窝。

「金裕贤...你是想喝醉了耍痞么？」

「才不是...在你眼里我竟然只是这样无耻的人吗呜呜..」靠在身上的年下传来闷弱的声音，软糯的嗓音像极了刚出生的小动物在哼唧。

韩东感受到金裕贤的气息轻轻地拍打在锁骨，瘙痒的感觉让她缩了缩身子，脸渐渐也变得滚烫。「...裕贤啊，听话，我们去睡觉好吗？」

「你是把我当小孩哄吗？」金裕贤抬起头，撅起嘴表示不满。「我才不是小孩子。」

「...唉你醉了，别这样。」

「那你回答我几个问题，我就去睡好不？」

「就保持这样的姿势...？」韩东别扭地移开脸回避金裕贤的注视，金裕贤两手还牢牢抱着韩东的腰，两人的距离也十分暧昧。

「第一个问题，」金裕贤无视她，一手抚上她的脸强制让她扭头看向自己，「今天玩得还开心吗？」

「...开心，你放开我我会更开心。」韩东即害羞又无奈，只想快点顺从地满足顽皮年下的恶作剧心态好让她放了自己。

「不-放-」金裕贤得寸进尺地腾出一手扣着韩东的颈项，「第二个问题，你觉得晓东可不可爱？」

「当然，跟你比起来就更可爱了。」韩东抓起金裕贤的手臂想从她怀里挣脱，不料她却出奇地有力，自己的反抗完全没有作用。

「东～不要那么嘴硬嘛..」金裕贤也不甘示弱地反抓回韩东让她老实站着，「第三个问题，成员中对你最好的是谁啊？」

「...祉攸欧尼，她是队长。」韩东已放弃挣扎，乖乖地回答。

「呜你骗人...」

「好好好，是你总行了吧？」

金裕贤才满意的列嘴一笑，「那第四个问题，东儿你觉得你会几时结婚？」

「...不一定，我都还没满24你就要催婚了？」

「不是啦...结婚了就要生孩子，可那太辛苦了，我不要你受苦..」...但是这样的话晓东就不会出生了吧？金裕贤想。

「谁说一定要孩子...不是、你到底想说什么？」

「好好就问最后一个问题，别生气嘛。」金裕贤见韩东开始没耐心了，就不再逗她。「你一定要诚实回答噢。」

「快说。」

「东东你是什么时候开始喜欢我的啊？」

「...什么？我...你...不是、为什么..这么问？」被预料之外的问题吓到，有些慌张地开始口吃。

「因为我喜欢你，然后我也知道你喜欢我。」

「...你说多一遍？」

「你先回答我的问题嘛..」

「呃....好久以前吧...我也忘了。」

「那么你承认你喜欢我咯？」金裕贤突然眼睛一亮，语气也明朗起来。韩东这才意识到她中了年下的套路，可已经太迟了，顿时红着脸愣住一时半会说不出话。

「东东～窝也从豪久豪久开四就系欢你惹～」这时她像得到糖果的小孩般兴奋地扑到韩东怀里，用迷之中文发音告白着，「那今天开始是我们的第一天！」

「你还没问我同不同意呢...」被这突然的发展雷得不轻，好气又好笑，「傻瓜，你也不选个好地方，在这里也太随便了吧..」

「不重要，反正你现在是我的了，一辈子都是！」作势就想往脸上亲，却被韩东生硬地推开。「好了赶紧出去，别待在这里了。」

金裕贤看韩东没确切地拒绝自己，就理所当然认为她答应做自己女朋友了，笑嘻嘻地应了一声好就把她连拖带抱的走出浴室。

「你瞧晓东多懂事，把双人床让给了我们呢。」金裕贤几乎是扑倒似的把韩东弄倒在柔软的床上，「这样我能理所当然跟你一起睡了嘻嘻...」

...哪种睡？韩东被年下得逞的目光盯得有些害怕，不自觉紧张起来。小声地警告金裕贤不要太大声，「你别乱来，晓东睡了....」

「我又没说我会对你怎样啊，」金裕贤再次露出了无辜的表情，凝视着韩东数秒，突然嘴边又扬起了恶作剧的坏笑。

「还是说..你希望我做点什么？」语落同时金裕贤搂紧着韩东，开始用鼻尖轻蹭着，不一会儿就发现她的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度迅速涨红。金裕贤再也不想忍耐，贴近怀里的人在那红唇上落下不轻不重的一吻。

韩东一惊连忙把金裕贤推开，她向来淡然从容的眼瞳此刻却闪烁着明显的波动。

「你干嘛啦...不要这样，孩、孩子还在呢...」结巴地说完才意识到自己的话有点奇怪，「我我是说、别...别吵醒晓东...唔..！」

韩东却不知道自己的推辞在金裕贤眼里只会认为是害羞罢了，何况她说的话是多么让人误会。金裕贤没等她把话说完又重新贴上那双唇瓣，还很顺手的抓起棉被把她们俩裹在里面。

不知是因为情意的悸动还是因为这样躲着偷偷摸摸的感觉，明明只是轻轻的亲吻着，金裕贤也觉得自己的心脏已失去控制地疯狂跳动，一阵灼热逐渐晕染全身。正想进一步加深这个吻，忽然韩东一个用力就反把金裕贤压在身下，神情复杂地凝望着她。

「东...？」难不成她想在上？不对...我真的没想怎样啊，她不会今晚就把我吃了吧？？金裕贤被韩东突然的动作震得不敢动，倒吸一口气。

「金裕贤，」只见韩东缓缓开口，「你不是想把交往纪念日也变成分手纪念日的话，我劝你乖乖住手，睡觉。」

「呃、好...我睡，马上睡。」金裕贤尴尬地抿了抿唇，装作若无其事地翻身闭上眼，顺从地睡觉。

韩东对年下的认怂感到无奈又好笑，轻笑着捏了捏她的脸蛋，自己也在旁边躺下盖好被子。「晚安，笨蛋。」

金裕贤这才慢慢凑近韩东抱着她的手臂，悦心微笑回应，「东东晚安。」

__

隔天清晨，金晓东迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，打了个哈欠才坐起身盼顾四周。

「...咦？我怎么又回到自己房间了？」金晓东挠了挠自己小小的脑袋，疑惑地爬下床推开房门，直径走出房间就看到在厨房忙碌的金裕贤。

是黑色头发的，那代表...「妈妈！！」金晓东兴高采烈地跑向金裕贤抱着她的大腿，「妈妈我回来了！！」

「小东..？你回来啦，」金裕贤一把抱起金晓东到坐到客厅沙发上，「还玩得开心吗？」

「嗯！去了妈妈以前的宿舍，还有公园、游乐场、餐厅、酒店...」

「小傻瓜，我也知道啊，不是我带你去的嘛～」金裕贤看着兴奋得涛涛不绝的孩子，不禁觉得好笑，摸了摸她的头。

「可是啊，妈妈你跟现在差好多哦...」金晓东靠在金裕贤怀里，似乎很多话想说。

「...比较年轻？」

「不，你根本不像个大人，就...有点呆，嘻嘻。而且妈妈你的告白计划还需要我帮忙呢..」小心翼翼的说完。金裕贤听言假装要捏她，金晓东笑眯眯地躲开了。我现在是被自己孩子嫌弃了么，金裕贤无奈。

「不过，妈咪呢？今天怎么是你准备早餐？」

「呃...她有点累，在睡觉呢。」

「可妈咪平时不会那么迟起的啊，我去叫醒她吧？」

「不不不...你妈咪，精神不是很好，别打扰她。」金裕贤心急拦着金晓东，「乖，听话。」

金晓东疑惑地看着自己妈妈，「妈妈你昨晚...是不是跟妈咪玩到很晚，哼，你们竟然不等我玩...还有，妈妈你的右手怎么在抖啊？」

「呃...只是昨晚熬夜看电视看得有点晚，我有点着凉...你妈咪还想继续补眠，我们就别叫醒她好不好？」金裕贤心虚地胡乱编了个理由糊弄过去，心里嘀咕着当初自己不该那么急着告白，应该让金晓东在那里呆个好几天，不然自己都没什么机会跟老婆度过二人世界了。

「妈妈，那今天你可以陪我玩吗？我们让妈咪好好休息吧。」

「好，」金裕贤松了一口气，欣慰地拍了拍金晓东的头，「我们小东好懂事～」

同一个时刻，另一个空间。

「呀金裕贤！！！你赶紧起床！！」

「...呃啊？」还在睡梦中的金裕贤突然被韩东狠狠地摇晃着，吓醒后有点发懵地回应道。

「晓东不见了！！怎么会？！」

金裕贤似梦非梦地盯着韩东，片刻才反应过来。「噢噢...！她妈妈一大早接她回去了，提早回的国，当时你睡得太熟没发现啦。」

金裕贤很自然地胡扯，眼皮都没动一下。韩东看着有些不清醒的金裕贤，半信半疑。「真的？」

「嗯...真的啦。」金裕贤伸着懒腰揉了揉眼睛，把韩东重新拽到自己怀里躺回床上。「我们还是再睡一会吧...」

韩东听信后也不再说什么，任由金裕贤抱着，眼神呆呆地望着天花板放空。

「想什么？」

「只是...都没好好道别就走了，有点可惜。」韩东翻身调整姿势正视着金裕贤，「晓东走的时候你应该叫醒我的。」

「舍不得？」

「嗯...」

「有缘分的话还会见面的。」金裕贤笑了笑，抬眼思考了一会儿，「四岁的话...可能七八年后？」

「啊？」韩东对金裕贤的话感到莫名其妙，伸手轻轻捏她的脸，「说什么听不懂的话啊..你还没睡醒？」

金裕贤作势要咬那只在自己脸上作怪的手，眯起眼笑着说，「你不是想见晓东嘛。」

「...所以？说人话。」

「东东～」金裕贤突然一个转身轻压在韩东身上，「...我们来生孩子吧？」

「什么？？？」韩东瞪大眼睛，只见自己的年下一如既往的挂着那副单纯可爱的面孔，嘴里却说着如此违和的痞言。「你不会还在做梦吧？？一大早的就耍什么流氓啊...」

「呵呵我开玩笑的～」仗着自己不重就任性地扑倒在韩东身上，撒娇般的蹭着她的脸。「我是想说，我爱你。」

「嗯？？」突然间的表白让人有些猝不及防，韩东想了想，又暮然一笑。真是搞不懂这个思路奇特的大型犬平时都在想什么，没办法，谁让我还是喜欢呢。「...这么突然？」

「昨天没好好说...我再说多一遍，仔细听喔～」

「我金裕贤喜欢你，韩东，非常非常。」

「而且我敢保证我会陪你一辈子..」

「永远只会注视着你的。」

「那么你呢，东啊？」

韩东凝视着那清澈真诚的黑眸，心底也跟着圈起起温暖的波澜，不自觉会心一笑。

「傻瓜，我也喜欢你，非常非常...」想了想又补充道，「下辈子也是。」

「裕贤啊，」

「我们永远一起吧！」

韩东莞尔而笑，如碧波般明澈的眼眸洋溢着甜蜜的光芒，而那诚挚闪烁的瞳仁此刻只容得下金裕贤。

金裕贤也静心凝听，受感动眼眶一热，冉冉地弯起幸福的嘴角，在泪光落下之际，她再次慎重地、深情地吻上了那念念不忘的温唇。

「好。」

-终-

————————————


End file.
